This application claims the priority of 196 16 255.6, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a folding top for vehicles having a tension bow which receives the rearward lower edge of the top cover and which is supported in the closed position of the top by at least one sealing body on the bottom side of a vehicle body part.
DE-U 91 02 147 describes a folding top arrangement wherein, in the closed position of the top, the tension bow is pressed by the linking of the top cover in the upward direction against the vehicle body part situated thereabove. Depending on the weather conditions and the occurring tolerances, the sealing body is compressed to different degrees which under unfavorable conditions may lead to a permanent deformation of the adjoining vehicle body part.
It is an object of the invention provide an improved folding top arrangement such that, on a rearward-side tension bow, in the closed position of the folding top the tension bow presses against the vehicle body part situated above only with a defined contact pressure force. Thereby, an excessive squeezing-together of the sealing body disposed in-between is avoided.
According to the invention, this object has been achieved by connecting the tension bow with a stationary rollover bar by way of at least one adjustable relief device.
Among the principal advantages achieved with the present invention are that, as the result of the arrangement of at least one adjustable relief device between the tension bow and the rollover bar, the desired mounting position of the tension bow can be simply adjusted when the folding top is closed so that the contact pressure occurring on the interposed sealing body can be controlled.
When the top is closed, the tension bow is pulled downward by one or several relief devices so that an undesired excessive action upon the adjoining vehicle body part or sealing body is avoided.
The relief device has a simple construction such as a tension cable which is detachably connected on one side to the tension bow and, on the other side, to the adjoining rollover bar disposed in front. At least one end of the tension cable is fastened in a detachable manner to swivel the tension bow into an upright mounting position.
The end of the tension cable which faces the rollover bar is connected by a spherical head connection to a carriage which is slidably disposed in a receiving section of a rollover-bar-side holder, the position of the carriage being changeable by an adjusting screw.